


1. Kiss

by stonerskittles



Series: OT3 Drabbles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin brings her back from the dead with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to do this [ot3 drabbles table](http://ot3-100.livejournal.com/299.html) because the world needs more polyamory.

Marin brings her back from the dead with a kiss. 

Braeden gasps into the druid’s mouth, feels the life flowing back into her. She forces one stiff hand to move up, cups Marin’s face and keep her there, greedily drinking her essence until the other woman slumps against her. 

It’s only then she realises that she’s taken too much, nearly drained the other woman completely. It takes her a few more seconds to realise they’re not alone. Deucalion and his pack surround them, looking at her with red eyes. 

Kali steps forward and picks Marin up bridal style, holding her close. Braeden doesn’t miss how the alpha makes sure her claws don’t dig into the druid’s skin, or the growl directed at her before she leaves. 

“Miss Braeden,” Deucalion purrs creepily, one elbow hooked around a twin’s as they step forward. He places his hand on her face, tracing the new scars there. “It appears I’m in need of your services.”  

She almost refuses, until twin number two hands her the cheque and she sees the amount of zeros on the paper. 

So she stays. Demands that they stay in a hotel, because while she’s used to roughing it, she was dead for nearly two days. The least they could do is give her 24 hours to clean up. 

Braeden is in the shower when she feels it, a sweet press of lips against her neck. She gasps, spins and nearly trips but there’s no one there. 

It happens again, this time little nips leading up to her ear, and she can  _feel_ someone bite down on the lobe, but she’s all alone.

She ends up against the wall, back pressed against the cool tiles, panting and moaning because someone - some _thing_  - is licking between her legs, claws scraping gently against her thighs as they flick their tongue against her clit. 

Her hand ends up twisted in her own hair as she gets closer to coming, but the tongue working at her is too gentle, strokes not as broad as she likes, and it’s enough to tease but not enough to bring her over the edge. 

When she finally comes, crying out from overstimulation, she’s out of the shower and dressed in record time, banging on Morrell’s door with determination. 

It’s Kali who answers though, stripped down to her underwear, smirking at her and licking her lips. 

Braeden deliberately stares into Kali’s eyes. “Where’s Marin?”

“She’s inside,” Kali says coyly, stepping aside to let her through. 

“What the hell did you do to me?” Braeden demands when she spots Marin, sitting on the couch innocently, but Braeden sees the panties by her feet. 

Marin smiles cryptically. “A simple resurrection spell.” She looks a little to her left, just over Braeden’s shoulder. “There may have been some.. side effects.” 

Braeden’s hands clench into fists, she thinks she knows what’s happened. “What kind of side effects?”

“The fun kind,” Kali whispers in her ear, one hand sliding up her shirt while she presses a kiss into her neck. “We can have fun, all three of us. All you have to do is say yes.”

Braeden locks eyes with Marin, who’s looking at them with hooded eyes but otherwise doing nothing, just watching them.

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I'm on Tumblr [here](http://halereyes.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi.


End file.
